Kaoru's Dream
by Shadow Death Dark
Summary: There's something wrong at Kamiya Dojo, sadness in the air... Can they mend each other's wounds? Yeah bad summary, but you can criticize it yourself KK


**Kaoru's Dream**

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin, yada yada, not the characters just half the story... lol It was a project of two people me and my friend... Hope you enjoy.

* * *

A screech could suddenly be heard within the Kamiya Dojo. The screech had originated from a girl with dark raven hair tied up in a high pony tail and she has sapphire eyes. Who is she you ask? That girl is the current owner of the dojo, Kaoru Kamiya. As she looked down at the bowl she began to mutter, "Calm down... calm down..."

A young man with red hair, and what looks like to be fresh laundry, storms into the room. He is no other than the protagonist of the show, the Battousai, Kenshin Himura. "What's wrong kaoru-dono?" He exclaims in a worrisome manner.

Kaoru sweat-dropped and smiled, "Oh, it was nothing!"

Kenshin sighed in relief, "Miss Kaoru you almost gave me a heart attack! I was truly worried something bad may have happened to you..." He looked away from her as he dropped the newly washed cloth.

Kaoru dropped the small mixing spoon, looking down. Her eyes widened as she stayed silent, staring at the floor.

Himura began to walk towards the door. "Well since you're okay, Miss Kaoru… I'll be off..."

Miss Kamiya closed her eyes, kneeling in order to pick up the spoon. "Where are you going, Kenshin…" Her voice trailed.

Kenshin paused as he began to respond. "I'm not so sure," he stated in a semi-depressed tone. Himura began to walk away as he headed out of the Kamiya Dojo's front door not looking back…

Kaoru sighed, tears began coming to her eyes as she slowly stood up. She dropped the spoon once again, closing her eyes.

Kenshin returned to where she was, "Kaoru-dono! I'm home, I seem to have forgotten the..." He looks at her... "Miss Kaoru!" Himura went to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Is something wrong Miss Kaoru?" he said in a worrisome tone.

"I'm fine..." she said picking up the spoon once more. And with that statement she continued her cooking without another word, staring down at the food…

"Miss Kaoru..." Kenshin wanted to help her, yet his conscience told him to leave her alone... "Well... if you say so Miss Kaoru..." He begins to walk out the door, yet he stops... "If you need me Miss Kaoru, I will be in my room..." He slowly exits feeling completely horrible inside...

Kaoru closed her eyes, not responding to his exit. She couldn't cook anymore for the moment. She placed the spoon down and went outside. Looking out at the sky, Kaoru let out a small sigh.

Kenshin sat alone in his room... He leaned against a pile of books near the window... The ex-battousai blankly stared out of the window towards the moon... His eyes were full of sorrow as he thought to himself, "Miss Kaoru is sad and I can't do anything at all to help her... I'm so useless!"

Kaoru closed her eyes, a few tears were now filling her sapphire eyes. She fell to her knees as she put her face into her hands. "How could I do that..." she said sadly. One of her tears disobeyed her and drifted down her cheek.

Kenshin was lost in a trance as he stared towards the moon... "All that I bring to her..." He rambled... "All that I bring to her is..." He recollects many memories between them... "All I bring to Miss Kaoru is sorrow..." He cries as a tear rolls off his cross shaped scar...

Kaoru stood up slowly, looking out and watching the rain. She headed towards his room, stopping outside of his door. She fought inside herself, "Should I go in? Or should I let him be?" Kaoru decides to go in as she placed her hands on the door, sliding it open slowly and peering inside to look at him.

There he was in a corner by the window, tears streaming down his cheeks... Kenshin Himura, the Battousai crying... He could not even look at her as he continued to stare at the moon... "Miss Kaoru... all I do is cause you pain... I cause the tears to fall down your pretty face... I cause your suffering..." He crids..."I'm... sorry..." Himura closed his eyes as the tears poured down his face...

Kaoru went over to him and kneeled next to him. She shook her head, "You have done so much for me, Kenshin. I am happy when you are here with me. If it weren't for you," her voice began to crack, "I'd still be lonely…" Kaoru hated being lonely, she used to cry every night out of her frustration. "So please… Please don't cry, Kenshin." she said hanging her head, her hair falling to cover her face. "It hurts me inside..."

Kenshin's eyes widened... 'I'm the one that...' he thought to himself, 'I'm the one that makes her happy...' He looked towards her as he embraced her in a tight hold... "Kaoru-dono... I'm sorry... I never meant to cause you any pain... I... I..." He stammers... "I love you..."

Kaoru allowed a few tears go as he held her in the tight embrace. "I love you too, Kenshin..." she said as a smile appeared on her face. She looked at him, "You have never hurt me..." she said, closing her eyes. "And no matter what happens... I will always love you, Kenshin…"

Kenshin smiled as he thought, 'She loves... me...' He continued to smile as it brought his face to smile the biggest smile ever... Kenshin Himura, ex-Battousai, finally had felt... complete...

Kaoru finally had found her true happiness; he felt the same way about her. She slowly opened her eyes to look up at him, a warm smile on her face. Her eyes gleamed with unshed tears of happiness.

Kenshin smiled as he looked into her eyes... He cupped his hand underneath her chin as he leaned in to kiss her... His lips had finally brushed against hers... "It just felt... right..." he thought.

Kaoru's eyes grew a little bigger as his hands cupped her chin. She then closed her sapphire eyes, and kissed him back gently. She had always wanted this to happen, this was her dream, and it had finally come true.

* * *

So tell me how you liked it... SDD/HKK signing out. 


End file.
